Emotions contradictoires
by titbouchon35
Summary: Castiel est assis seul sur un banc, en pleine nuit, et repense à tout ce qu'il a fait depuis sa rencontre avec Dean Winchester


Je vous offre un nouvel OS Destiel.

Je suis une Destiel Addict et j'ai besoin d'eux pour être bien. Je tiens à vous préciser que je l'ai écrit en trois heures alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plait :). J'espère malgré tout qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire.

**Résumé** : Castiel est seul sur un banc et repense à tout ce qu'il a fait depuis sa rencontre avec Dean Winchester.

**Pairing** : Dean/Castiel

Disclaimers : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient et croyez bien que je le regrette

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

En pleine nuit, alors que le vent faisait doucement bruisser les feuilles des arbres dans ce parc éclairé par les lumières blafardes des lampadaires, une voix retentit :

**« Je te hais Dean Winchester ! »**

Cette simple phrase, somme toute banale pour le commun des mortels, avait une signification particulière pour la personne dont on pouvait distinguer la silhouette avachie sur un banc.

Cette voix appartenait à Castiel, un ange du seigneur.

En s'approchant de plus près, on peut voir que Castiel tient ses deux mains jointes, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux et sa tête baissée rentrée dans ses épaules.

On pourrait croire qu'il prie.

Mais il ne prie pas, bien au contraire, il maudit du plus profond de son être un homme, ce fameux Dean Winchester.

Mais pourquoi le haït-il à ce point ?

Qu'est-il arrivé à cet ange du seigneur ?

Pourquoi se retrouve-t-il seul, assis sur un banc dans un parc public, au plein milieu de la nuit, à penser à cet homme ?

Que représente-t-il pour lui ?

Pourquoi un guerrier de Dieu, obéissant à toutes les règles du paradis sans jamais les remettre en question, ressent de la haine et de la colère ?

Un ange n'est pas sensé ressentir d'émotions.

Et pourtant, Castiel est malheureux.

Et il l'est depuis sa rencontre avec Dean Winchester.

Le dit Dean est un chasseur de créatures surnaturelles qui avait vendu son âme pour sauver la vie de son frère Sam.

Et Castiel avait reçu l'ordre d'aller chercher l'âme de Dean en enfer car il avait un autre destin.

Il était l'élu et son rôle était de sauver le monde.

Alors l'ange avait obéi sans poser de questions et avait plongé en enfer pour ramener le chasseur parmi les vivants.

Il avait souffert mille morts pour y arriver. Ses ailes avaient partiellement brûlées, sa grâce aussi à cause de ce voyage apocalyptique mais il avait fini par trouver Dean.

Son âme était déchirée, striée de noir, partiellement détruite mais malgré toute la souffrance qu'elle avait subi dans ce lieu, elle brillait de mille feux alors il la saisit, la prit au creux de ses bras et l'emporta sur la terre.

Il la soigna avec sa grâce puis reconstruisit le corps de l'élu.

Castiel, guerrier de Dieu avait réussi sa mission.

Dean Winchester était en vie.

Mais l'ange comprit dès l'instant où il frôla l'âme du chasseur, qu'il était sa rédemption mais qu'il serait aussi sa perte.

En touchant l'âme de Dean, Castiel sut que sa vie d'ange ne serait plus jamais la même.

En fréquentant l'élu, lui, l'ange obéissant, commença à avoir des doutes.

Il se posait beaucoup de questions sur les agissements de sa famille céleste.

Pourquoi, pendant deux mille ans, on lui avait demandé de veiller sur les humains et pourquoi, maintenant, personne ne faisait rien alors que la terre était en danger ?

Tant de questions sans réponses.

Dean lui fit connaître ce qu'était le libre-arbitre et là fut sa perte.

Il commença à éprouver des émotions envers Dean, des sentiments humains.

Quand Castiel se mit du côté du chasseur, il perdit la vie plusieurs fois.

Son père, Dieu, le ressuscita mais le monde de Castiel avait basculé à tout jamais.

Il lutta aux côtés des frères Winchester contre sa propre famille.

Quand Sam prit une décision pour sauver le monde, l'ange perdit Dean.

Le chasseur partit vivre sa vie, le laissant seul et malheureux.

Castiel en eut le cœur brisé et il apprit ce qu'était l'amour.

Il aimait Dean Winchester comme un homme aime un autre homme.

Castiel avait tout abandonné, était mort maintes et maintes fois, avait tout sacrifié pour un seul homme, Dean.

Et le chasseur, sans un regard en arrière était parti.

Alors l'ange ayant retrouvé ses pouvoirs, est retourné chez lui, le cœur en miettes.

Mais tout ne se passait pas bien au paradis. Raphaël, son frère voulait devenir Dieu alors Castiel engagea une guerre contre lui et prit des décisions qui eurent des conséquences catastrophiques.

Il tua son frère mais perdit la confiance de Dean et aussi la vie.

Mais un être puissant lui permit de vivre mais avec un prix à payer, la perte de sa mémoire.

Castiel l'ange, devint Emmanuel guérisseur qui partageait sa vie avec Daphné, la femme qui l'avait trouvé errant le long d'une berge, complètement nu. Il l'avait même épousé mais sans l'aimer.

Un jour, Dean vint chez lui et le reconnut mais l'ange, non.

Il ne retrouva la mémoire que quand il tua des démons en posant sa main sur leurs fronts.

Tout revint en flashbacks et il se détesta pour ce qu'il avait fait. Lui, un ange du seigneur était devenu un monstre.

Alors quand il se retrouva au purgatoire, il décida, malgré tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait encore pour Dean, d'y rester pour purger sa peine.

Mais c'était sans compter sur un être céleste qui l'en sortit sans lui dire pourquoi.

Il retrouva le chasseur et fut heureux car il était auprès de l'homme qu'il aimait et pour qui il avait fait toutes ces choses abominables.

Mais, au plus profond de lui, l'ange voulait mourir.

A cause de lui, sa famille céleste se déchirait et il ne supportait plus de la voir souffrir.

Alors, il fit confiance à un ange, Métatron qui lui fit croire qu'il pouvait réparer ses erreurs.

Grand mal lui en a pris car cet ange le floua et il perdit sa grâce, devenant humain.

Retourné sur terre, il ne put qu'assister à la chute de ses frères et sœurs.

Il décida que ce serait la dernière erreur qu'il ferait car étant humain, il pourrait faire ce qu'on lui avait toujours refusé, mourir.

Après tout, il ne méritait que ça.

Alors avant de se suicider, il se décida à parler une dernière fois à la personne pour qui il était devenu ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, Dean.

Mais quand Castiel essaya de faire ses adieux au chasseur, Dean ne l'écouta pas et lui demanda de le rejoindre au bunker.

L'ange nouvellement humain accepta car il avait très envie de revoir le jeune homme une dernière fois.

Après quelques semaines de marche, de prises en autostop, de sommeil dans les camps de sans-abris où on le battit pour lui voler ses maigres possessions, de tueries car ses frères voulaient sa mort par pure vengeance, il arriva enfin au bunker.

Mais les retrouvailles avec Dean ne se passèrent pas dans la joie.

Ce ne fut que reproches, remontrances et colère du côté du chasseur.

Castiel ne put qu'encaisser les mots et les paroles que Dean lui assenait sans relâche, le cœur et l'âme déchiquetés.

Il ne voulut pas rester près de l'homme qu'il aimait autant qu'il le faisait souffrir alors il partit en lui disant adieu.

Voilà pourquoi Castiel, ancien ange du seigneur est assis sur ce banc, en pleine nuit, avec comme seule compagnie, le vent faisant bruisser doucement les feuilles des arbres du parc.

Une larme coula de ses yeux tristes et fatigués et il ne tenta pas de l'essuyer.

Plusieurs autres suivirent et il ne put rien faire pour les arrêter.

Lui, un être plurimillénaire, n'avait jamais versé une larme pour l'humanité et maintenant, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps pour un seul être : Dean Winchester qu'il aimait autant qu'il le haïssait.

Il aimait cet homme au-delà du possible.

Cet être si parfait en étant si imparfait.

Ce blond aux yeux émeraudes, avec des tâches de rousseur, ses lèvres pleines qu'il avait envie d'embrasser au moins une fois avant de quitter ce monde.

Mais ça n'arriverait jamais car Dean ne ressentait pas la même chose.

Il lui avait fait comprendre en l'insultant dans le bunker.

Castiel essuya d'un revers de sa main ses joues baignées de larmes et sortit la lame d'ange qu'il gardait précieusement dans la manche de sa veste.

Il la tint d'une main ferme et appuya la pointe contre son cœur tout en prononçant ces quelques mots d'une voix empreinte de chagrin.

**« Adieu Dean, si j'ai fait tout ça, c'était pour toi. Je t'aime ».**

Au loin, on entendit le vrombissement d'un moteur de voiture.

Le bruit cessa et un claquement de portière se fit entendre suivi de bruits de pas précipités.

Une voix au loin disait **« Cas ?! Cas ?! T'es là ?! »**

Castiel au son de cette voix qu'il reconnaîtrait n'importe où baissa son bras, gardant la lame d'ange dans sa main.

Il leva la tête et vit arriver le jeune homme.

Dean avait le visage rouge.

Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

Castiel, surpris que Dean soit devant lui après toutes les monstruosités qu'il lui avait dit se leva d'un bond, se planta devant lui envahissant son espace personnel et lui cracha :

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Winchester ?! ».**

Dean, surpris par la colère dans la voix de Castiel lui répondit :

**« Je t'ai cherché partout putain ! Mais je me suis rappelé que tu aimais ce parc. C'est celui où tu m'as confié tes doutes sur ton père. Content de t'avoir retrouvé Cas ».**

**« Pourquoi t'es là Dean ? T'en as rien à foutre de moi ! Tu me l'as bien fait comprendre quand je t'ai rejoint au bunker ! »**

**« Bordel Cas, j'étais en colère ! Merde, tu as quand même fait tomber tous tes putains de frères et sœurs alors met toi à ma place deux secondes !**

Castiel que la tristesse et la honte accabla encore plus lui assena :

**« Merci de me le rappeler, Dean ! Je sais que c'est à cause de moi que tous mes frères et sœurs se retrouvent sur terre ! Je sais que Métatron a détruit le paradis à cause de moi ! Je sais tout ça alors maintenant, tu dégages ! »**

Dean qui n'avait jamais entendu Castiel parler comme ça, se calma et lui dit d'une voix triste :

**« Cas, écoute, ce n'est pas de ta faute, d'accord ? C'est Métatron le salopard ! Il t'a manipulé et il t'a volé ta grâce ! Bordel, tu y es pour rien, tu t'es juste fait avoir, c'est tout ! »**

**« Ca je sais, mais après tout, je l'ai bien cherché. Je ne suis « qu'un bébé dans un trench-coat » n'est-ce-pas ?! ».**

**« Cas, tout le monde fait des erreurs et moi le premier. Maintenant, on va tout faire pour trouver une solution comme on l'a toujours fait, pas vrai ? »**

Castiel leva le bras qui tenait sa lame d'ange et l'approcha de sa poitrine, enfonçant dangereusement la pointe, faisant saigner sa peau et répondit :

**« Non, Dean, pas cette fois. J'en ai marre ! A chaque fois que je fais quelque chose, ça détruit le monde ! Cette fois-ci terminé, rideau ! »**

Dean qui ne voyait que les gouttes de sang sur la peau de l'ange dit :

**« Putain Cas, ne fais pas ça. On est une famille et j'ai besoin de toi ! ».**

L'ange enfonçant encore plus le bout de sa lame, ayant un besoin de ressentir la douleur lui siffla :

**« Arrête de dire qu'on est une famille ! C'est de l'esbroufe ! Tu as besoin de moi pour mes pouvoirs mais je vais t'apprendre une chose Dean, j'en ai plus ! Je ne suis plus rien ! Je ne suis qu'un humain comme toi ! Je ne sers plus à rien ! Alors va-t-en et oublie-moi !».**

**« Cas, je t'interdis de dire ça ! Si tu crois que te mens, t'es qu'un connard comme tous les autres emplumés ! Putain, avec tout ce qu'on a traversé depuis qu'on se connaît, tu crois que j'ai besoin de toi pour tes pouvoirs ?! »**

**« Oui Dean, c'est ce que je pense ! Tu ne m'as voulu dans ta vie que parce que je t'étais utile. Tu n'arrêtais pas de te foutre de moi. Quand j'ai eu besoin que tu me fasses confiance, tu m'as tourné le dos, quand j'ai eu besoin de toi, tu m'as abandonné pour aller vivre une nouvelle vie avec Lisa ! Et moi, comme un toutou fidèle à son maître, je suis toujours revenu vers toi ! A cause de ce lien profond qui nous lie depuis que je t'ai sorti de l'enfer ! Putain de lien ! ».**

En entendant ces mots, Dean sentit comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

**« T'es qu'un putain d'enfoiré Cas ! Jamais je t'ai utilisé ! Quant à la confiance, désolé mec, mais tu en as abusé et pourtant j'aurais donné ma vie pour toi ! »**

**« Bordel Dean arrête de mentir ! Moi, j'ai tout abandonné pour toi ! Je me suis sacrifié pour toi ! Et j'ai tout perdu ! Mes ailes, ma grâce, j'ai plus rien Dean, tu m'entends, je ne suis plus rien ! »**

Castiel en prononçant ces mots se mit à pleurer de nouveau et enfonça la lame d'ange plus profondément. La blessure saignait de plus en plus.

Dean posa sa main sur la tranche de la lame et la serra fortement.

**« Cas, peu importe que tu sois un ange ou un être humain, je ne veux pas te perdre, tu m'entends ? Je ne le supporterais pas ! ».**

Castiel, en entendant ces mots relâcha la pression sur sa lame et enleva la pointe enfoncée dans sa peau. Le sang avait fait une grande auréole sur son tee-shirt.

**« Pourquoi t'es là Dean ?! Je veux juste que tu me laisses mourir ! C'est tout ce que je mérite après ce que je t'ai fait ! ».**

Le jeune homme enleva sa main de la lame et essuya les larmes de Castiel avec ses deux pouces.

**« Cas, j'ai besoin de toi, tu m'entends ?! Alors tu me donnes ton poignard et on rentre ensemble au bunker. Je te veux auprès de moi Cas ».**

Castiel ne voulait pas croire les mots que Dean venait de lui dire alors il demanda :

**« Pourquoi Dean ? Si je me tue, le monde sera débarrassé de moi ! Si je ne le fais pas, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui le fera. Un frère ou peut être une sœur …**

**« Cas, je les empêcherais de te faire du mal. Personne ne touche à mon ange ! ».**

Enervé que le chasseur dise qu'il était toujours un ange sans avoir entendu la dernière phrase lui assena :

**« Dean, je ne suis plus un ange ! »**

**« Attends, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?! Mon ange ?! »**

Sans répondre, Dean mit sa main sur la nuque de Castiel, pour approcher sa tête de la sienne et déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de l'ange, l'autre posée sur son cœur qui battait la chamade.

Castiel lâcha la lame d'ange qui fit un bruit retentissant en tombant à terre.

Il glissa ses mains sous le blouson en cuir de Dean et répondit à son baiser.

Dean sentant que l'ange était réceptif à son étreinte lècha ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent pour y laisser passer sa langue.

Elle trouva celle de Castiel et s'enroula en un doux ballet comme si elles se reconnaissaient.

Le baiser devint plus passionné, les dents s'entrechoquèrent, leurs respirations haletantes.

Dean mit fin au baiser pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leurs souffles.

Il posa sa bouche sur l'oreille de l'ange et lui murmura si bas pour que lui seul puisse entendre.

**« Je t'aime Cas ».**

Castiel dont le cœur eut des ratés en entendant enfin ces trois mots qu'il pensait ne jamais écouter répondit, d'une voix rauque :

**« Moi aussi, je t'aime Dean ».**

Dean se sépara de Castiel, se baissant pour ramasser la lame d'ange.

Il saisit sa main, enlaçant ses doigts aux siens et dit :

**« Allez viens mon ange, on rentre à la maison »**

Deux silhouettes, très proches l'une de l'autre s'éloignèrent de ce banc où Castiel était assis, malheureux voulant en finir avec cette vie qui ne lui avait apporté que de la souffrance.

Mais son tout premier baiser avec Dean lui promettait un tout nouveau bonheur.

Une voix retentit accompagné de doux rires :

**« Je t'aime Dean Winchester ».**

**FIN**

* * *

Voili voilou, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus.

A bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire Destiel


End file.
